My Lady
by Swimchick3338
Summary: Orihime Inoue is a seventeen year-old royal Lady of London. She has many extraordinary gifts and talents. Many of the Lords in England believe they would not satisfy her needs. However one Lord, Izaya Orihara and the Prince of England, Shizuo Heiwajima both become more interested in her every day and are amused by her talents. Who will win the heart of the Lady of London?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_**Chapter 1: Introduction**_

_**London, England, April 13, 1735.  
Dear Diary,  
I have returned to you to tell you what life has done to me for the past seventeen years since my birth, let me start at the beginning. When I was born, my mother left my father alone to raise me as the Lady of London. However, he did not know what to do but sit with me and read to me. My father has always been caring and has always loved me, he was always there when I was happy or sad. When I turned five, I was already able to read Shakespeare's literature and I began to learn French. My father was astounded by my extraordinary gift of learning fast. He was proud of me whenever I could read difficult words and spell them out and even say them in French. When I was ten, I had painted a portrait of my father, a large one in fact. I asked him to come look at it after I had finished it. It was the first time I had ever seen my father shed a tear. He said that it was a masterpiece of beauty that the world needed to see. A week later, the painting was placed in the Grand Hall where when a guest walked in, they would see the artwork I had painted. My father only wanted to praise me for my natural gifts and talents and show everyone what the Lady of London was capable of. When I turned fifteen my father wanted to speak to me about my future at the Inoue Estate. He told me that I must be a strong woman and I must find the right man to marry. Then he said that he wanted to invite many Lords from different parts of London to see me so I could be married. As each of them came, they all admired my work and my well-mannered speech, but of course they believed they could not satisfy my needs and did not want to marry me. Now I am seventeen years of age, still I am seeing more Lords wanting to see me. I do still see the ones that I met when I was fifteen because they admired me and were inspired to find their own gifts and use them for good. I have befriended many Lords, but I have not found one that has wanted to date me yet. I do have one Lord in particular that I am quite fond of and I usually ask him to visit often. He is Lord Izaya Orihara of London. Lord Izaya is very handsome, has very dark black hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and is only a little taller than I am. He enjoys the political drama of our society, it somehow amuses me. He is very kind to me when he visits and is very polite around me. You could say that we are very good friends. He tells me stories about his life and shares his dreams with me. He is very handsome as well, he has a certain look he gives me when he thinks I look ravishing or beautiful. I enjoy his company because he is different from all the other Lords across England. Lord Izaya wants to see my gifts in action, he wants to understand my thinking by observing my style and technique. One day he brought me all of his paints, a brush, and a canvas and asked me to paint the scene before me. I looked over the canvas and saw our rose garden with the angel fountain in the middle. I was nervous to paint in front of him, but the feeling did not stop me from picking up the brush and painting. I first began with the fountain. It was as white as the clouds above. The bottom was large and circular with two nozzles that shot water up, making it land in the form of a rainbow. Then there was the middle piece of the fountain. It is about six feet high and looks like a bloomed flower where it opens up to reveal the angel on top that had a flute which had water coming out on one side like a small waterfall. I then added the stone walkway which was a light grey color. Then I carefully began to paint the roses along the side with small strokes. I finally got to the sky. It was a beautiful blue sky with the fewest of clouds. When I finished he got up and viewed the painting from behind me. He took the painting off of the stand and held it out in front of him, he examined it closely and paid attention to every detail. He then turned to me and said, "You are very remarkable my lady, it seems as though there is nothing that I do not understand about your gift of painting. It is a matter of a natural ability and a great amount of focus, you need not any technique, for you can paint what you can see and make it real." I was surprised to hear him say those words to me, no Lord could ever come up with such a conclusion. He looked at me warmly and handed me the painting. "Do you not want it, my lord?," I asked him. He scratched his head and said, "Well my lady, I believed that you might have wanted to keep such a masterpiece as your own." I smiled and shook my head, "No my lord, it is a gift to you. You asked be to paint it, so I painted it for you to keep." Before I gave him the painting I looked through his paints and found a fountain pen. I put my signature on the bottom right corner of the painting, then gave it to him. He smiled a joyous smile, "Again my lady, you are quite remarkable." I was happy to hear him say those words to me. He kept looking at the painting as we walked back to the Estate. I invited him to have some tea, but he politely declined for he had to get back home soon. He thanked me for the painting and said he would come see me again soon. He got into his carriage and we waved goodbye for the day. I walked back into my home and gazed at the painting of my father I had painted and said to myself aloud, "Remarkable they say…" I must say farewell to you for now darling, but I will return soon.  
Forever yours,  
O. Inoue**_


	2. Chapter 2: Lord Izaya

_**Chapter 2: Lord Izaya**_

_**London, England, April 15, 1735.  
Dear Black Book,  
I, Lord Izaya must tell you my truest feelings and thoughts when they are fresh in my mind, otherwise I will forget the things that I had done in the past when I am old and grey. Today I write to you about The Lady Orihime. I must say she is quite a fine young woman. I have never felt these strange feelings that I am feeling towards her. I do enjoy seeing the lives of others fall to pieces, but when it comes to her I do not wish for her life to be ruined. You see my friend she has gifts that are beyond human imagination for a woman her age. I am amused and entertained by what she can do. I never believed that someone's gift could be so natural that there was no secret technique to harness it. The Lady Inoue is extraordinary, wonderful, and kind. I am very fond of her company, she is a very well-mannered young woman and pleasant to speak to. I only hope that she does not speak to another man like she does me. I don't know why I say that, but it seems that I want to be the only one she treats so well. No one has ever grabbed my attention so much or has even given me so much attention at once. I also find the Lady Inoue to be very attractive. Any one of the Lords, Princes, or even Kings would wish to have such a lovely and exquisite woman like her. I am only so fortunate to have befriended the Lady Inoue and have gotten so close to her in only the two years we have known each other. I do not want to pursue these feelings I feel for her just yet because I do not know if it is love or not. I pace in my study sometimes after I see her wondering how I feel about her. It bothers me in the night, sometimes in my dreams or when I wake up I think of her, wishing she was waiting for me in my dining room. I feel like she is a breath of fresh air in my dark cloudy world. I've made up my mind, I shall see as much as possible and confront these feelings I feel for her myself and if it is love, I shall see that she knows how I feel from the heart. However, I do not know how I will admit these feelings if they exist. This will be the greatest challenge of my life, I am afraid of what the outcome may be, but I will approach it strategically. I shall now begin devising my plan therefore I must leave you for now. Until we meet again my friend.  
Sincerely,  
I. Orihara**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Angry Prince

_**Chapter 3: The Angry Prince  
**__**London, England, April 16, 1735.  
Dear Therapy Journal,  
I am the Prince of England, Shizuo Heiwajima. I have to write to you every day because I have anger management problems. I am twenty years of age and in need of a beautiful Queen, so my father, the King says. He has been such a bother about me getting married and it makes me angry. Today he mentioned me having to go out and find a pretty woman because I have to become King very soon. Since he has decided to annoy me with such a subject I got angry, picked up a boulder and threw it far away from the castle. It should not be his decision to make of when I marry or not. I want to take my time and find the right woman for me. I proposed to him that we have a London Ball so I could find a woman suited to date and maybe marry. He thought about it for a moment and then agreed to it. The London Ball is to be held June 1st at seven o'clock. I am looking forward to the event just so my father will quit being such a bother. My greatest concern is my temper, I hope to not lose it in front of the women who will be attending. I do not mean to be so violent but I cannot seem to help it. I shall practice being calm in any situation and I do hope I do not destroy half of the castle again. I almost forgot to mention one guest that I hope to not come face to face with. The Lord Izaya makes me extremely angry. I have disliked him since the day I met him, he has wanted to sabotage my life and destroy the royal family name. I must keep a close watch on that man , and pray God that any woman who comes close to him will not stay close long. Lord Izaya is very dangerous and breaks many hearts of the young women around him because he enjoys watching them cry as their hearts sink to the very pit of their stomachs. I do not have any respect for him for he is also trying to cause a political uproar. I fear that his genius may cost me the crown if I am not careful. I have shared what I felt like sharing for now. It is actually nice to write my thoughts to you, I feel much better now. I will return whenever I am angry and I will be back a lot.  
In calmest partings,  
Prince S. Heiwajima**_


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Invitation

_**Chapter 4: An Unexpected Invitation  
**__**London, England, April 21, 1735.  
The Lady Inoue was busy with her studies when a soft knock came at the door and her butler came inside. "My lady," he said.. "Your father, the Duke is here." The butler bowed as Orihime stood up to greet her father. "Hello sweetheart, I am sorry to disturb you in your study time but something was delivered for us to read." "Who is it from?," she asked. Her father turned the envelope over to see the red, "H" seal on the back. "It is from the King of England." Orihime sighed and walked out of her study with her father into the tea room to read the letter. The tea room had a beautiful red carpet floor with a high ceilings, a large chandelier, a relaxing area with two black and white flower patterned sofas, a large window to view the rose garden outside, four matching chairs to complete the sofas, and a small clear glass table to put all the tea on. Orihime and her father sat down in two chairs opposite from each other. The butler filled their teas and put the amount of sugar each of them wanted. When he was finished, he bowed respectfully, headed out the large brown doors, and closed them softly behind him. Her father opened the letter and read it aloud, "The Royal Heiwajima Family invites all of the members of the Royal Family to join us for the London Ball to be held at London Castle, June 1st at seven o'clock sharp. Dress your best for my son, the Prince. He is in need of a Queen, signed the King of England." Orihime took a small sip of her tea and put it on the table. "The Prince needs a Queen he says." He father nodded his head, "It seems so. The Prince is twenty, he should have had a Queen two years ago." "Why must anyone in the Royal Family be married so early?," she asked. "Well sweetheart it has always been this way since I was a child. You could say it is tradition, but I don't think that is the right way to put it," he said. Orihime looked out the window and gazed at the roses in the garden to somehow clear her mind. "Sweetheart you should try to speak to the Prince, after all he may be impressed with you," her father said softly. Orihime turned her attention back to her father and exhaled, "Papa, I do not know if my talents will impress the Prince or if I will even get a chance to dance with him. There will be many other fine young women at the ball and they may have talents that surpass mine greatly. Of course I will do my best because it is for the best." Her father smiled and took a drink of his tea. "I know you will sweetheart, you've always done what is best whether it seems impossible or not." He took another drink of his tea and sighed a little, "Orihime I would like to ask about your relationship with the Lord Orihara." "What is it that you are in question of Papa?" He put down his tea-cup and said, "You too seem to get along very well sweetheart, do you by chance have feelings for the Lord Izaya?" Orihime hesitated a moment, took a quick glance out the window and answered him, "I do not think I have very strong feelings for him at the moment Papa. However I am quite fond of him and he is very kind to me." Her father nodded and said, "I am happy that you two have become such great friends sweetheart. I was just curious because I brought about the assumption that you both had an interest in one another." Orihime smirked, "I guess we do have a mutual interest but it is not one that has been expressed. I like where we are in our relationship right now. I believe that he is a perfectly good friend." Before her father could say anything more, the tea room door opened and the butler stepped inside. "Pardon my interruption your Grace, but you both have a visitor, shall I let him in?" "Of course," he replied. The butler bowed and stepped outside the door. Orihime and her father stood up to greet their guest. The person who walked in was none other than Lord Izaya. "Good afternoon your Grace," Izaya said while bowing. "Good afternoon Lord Orihara," he said. "Please sit with us." Lord Izaya took his seat and was served some tea.  
"What brings you here to our Estate?," he asked. "I have come to ask if you have received the King's invitation to the London Ball," Izaya replied. "We have one right here," Orihime said Izaya nodded, got on one knee in front of her father, "Your grace, I would like to ask your permission for me to take the Lady Orihime to the London Ball." Orihime coughed a little in surprise while her father didn't seem the least bit surprised. Her father stood up and motioned Izaya to stand, "Let us talk in the garden please." Izaya followed her father outside while she sat in the tea room alone.  
Izaya and Orihime's father walked to the angel fountain so Orihime could not see them. "Izaya, I've heard many things about you and your plots." Izaya looked shocked and replied, "Whatever do you mean your Grace?" "I mean you are trying to overthrow the Prince before he comes into power as King." Izaya grew silent and stared at the fountain, "It seems you've heard right your Grace." He looked at Izaya, cold and hard, "You know that is treason." "Of course I do. I have made it obvious to the Prince and yet he has chosen not to do anything about it because he thinks it is a bad idea." "What do you want with my dear daughter? Do you dare use her to try to succeed in your plan?" Izaya chuckled, "No your Grace, if I were to use her I never would have come forward and asked your permission to take her to the Ball." Then he looked at Izaya in fear and question, "Then why are you asking my permission to take her to the Ball?" Izaya turned to face him completely, "I asked your Grace's permission because I fear that I may love the Lady Orihime." He stared at Izaya in shock and paced for a few moments, "You have my permission but if I hear that you have done something to hurt Orihime I will see to it that you are hanged." Izaya bowed to him, "I would never think to hurt her if I loved her you Grace." He stood back up and looked him in the eyes fiercely to make his point. "She is a gift your Grace and I very well realize that. That is why I will treat her kindly as I have done since I have come to visit her." He nodded, put his arm around Izaya and began walking back to the Estate. "I now put my daughter's life in your hands. Care for her well and ask her permission as well." He removed his arm from Izaya and continued walking leaving Izaya standing alone taking the words he said to mind.  
Orihime's father walked into the door and Orihime run up to him, "What was your answer father?" He looked at his daughter and gave her a warm smile, "You'll see when Lord Izaya comes inside." He continued through the tea room and walked through the big brown doors into the hallway and closed the doors behind him. Izaya walked into the tea room, stood in front of her, and then bowed to her. "My Lady, may I ask your permission to go to the London Ball with me?" Orihime stood there and felt her heart stop for a moment. She reached down and touched his face with both of her hands. He stood up and let her cup his face. Izaya looked into her big sparkling brown eyes and really felt the feelings that he was looking for. In that moment, he truly fell in love with her. She removed her hands from his face, "Izaya I would be honored to go with you to the London Ball, you're such a thoughtful friend." Izaya couldn't help but smile a little, "I am happy you accepted my invitation, my Lady," he said taking her hand and kissing it. "May I ask a favor of you Orihime?" "Of course," she replied. "I would like to request a painting of you in your ball gown as soon as it is convenient." Orihime felt surprised at his request, "Why of course, my Lord. I will send it to you as soon as possible. But may I give it to you when you arrive to get me on the Ball date?" He smirked at her, "That would be splendid, thank you my Lady." She giggled a little and then walked to the window of the tea room. He followed her steps and stood next to her, "May I visit you as often as I'd like my Lady?" "Of course you may, come as long as you please," she replied still looking out the window. "Thank you my Lady. I must be going now, I have some business to take care of at home." She turned to face him, "Very well then my Lord, shall I escort you to your carriage?" "Please do," he replied pleadingly. They walked out of the tea room with their arms linked. She got him to his carriage and he climbed inside, "Until tomorrow my Lady," he said. "Until tomorrow!," she replied ecstatically. The driver gave a loud "HYAH!," and the carriage went on. Orihime and Izaya waved goodbye to one another then Orihime went back inside her home and closed the door behind her.**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Perfect Eye

_**Chapter 5: The Perfect Eye  
**__**London, England, April 25, 1735.  
Today Orihime went shopping with Izaya to find her the perfect dress. They started at her usual tailor to see what was available. The outside of the store had stone walls, a golden door with doorknobs in shapes of harps, and the tailor sign in gold. Her and Izaya entered the store and the owner came right to them and welcomed both of them. "Good day my Lady and my Lord! Is there anything in particular either of you are looking for?" "Yes," Izaya replied. "We are looking for formal attire for the London Ball." "Ah yes," the owner said cheerfully. "Come, come I will show you my finest collection that I have just received this morning."**_

_**He walked along through an opening and there were many dresses being displayed inside the large room. It had a magnificent silver chandelier hanging from the ceiling and two very large windows to view a large flower garden with a small flower fountain. The owner took them to the "Le Feminine" collection that had shipped from France early that morning. "Please have a look my Lady, I'm sure you will find something to your liking, I will return once you have found some things to try on." The owner bowed and walked back into the cash register part of the store.**_  
_**Orihime began looking through the racks as Izaya watched her. She was wearing a lavender colored dress with white fur, a shiny white pearl necklace with matching earrings, white heels, and her beaded headpiece. Izaya looked away and saw one dress on a mannequin that attracted his attention. "My Lady, I will be back in a moment." "Alright then," Orihime said still looking through the dresses.**_

_**Izaya walked over to the dress and examined it closely. The dress is a light gold color with a lace up bodice and a big poofy bottom with ruffles and little gems on it. Izaya found the rack where the dress was located and got a size he believed Orihime would fit. He walked back over to her and saw that she already had many colors of dresses in her arm. "My Lady I have something to show you," he said. She turned around and saw the dress he was holding. "Lord Izaya, that dress is beautiful," she said in awe. "What collection did you find this in?" "I found it in the Italian collection, "Bella." "I have never looked in the Italian collection because my father always wanted me to look in the French collections," she said. "Lord Izaya please find the owner, I want to try on these dresses." Izaya bowed to her and went to find the owner. A moment later he returned with the owner and a few of the lady employees. "Come with me my lady, my employees will be assisting you with your dressing," the owner said.**_

_**They followed him to the dressing rooms and found a private one that had a sign that read, "For Members of the Royal Family." All of them stepped inside the room and one of the employees shut the door. "Now my lady, here is the curtain you will stand behind to change." The curtain was on one side of the room. It had a gold rack to hold up the scarlet colored curtain. "Thank you very much," Orihime said. She and the lady employees went behind the curtain to change her. A few moments later she came out with sapphire colored dress. It was a mermaid dress that was very fitting with glitter covering it. The owner and Izaya both shook their heads no. She frowned and returned to the curtain to change. She tried on three more dresses before she got to Izaya's. When she came out with the dress Izaya picked, Izaya began to blush bright pink. The lace up bodice made her cleavage look womanly and even in the torso while the bottom spread all around her on the ground like she was a queen. Izaya could hardly contain himself, he covered his face with his hand for a moment. "My Lady, that dress looks magnificent on you," the owner said. She looked at the dress in the mirror and twirled around in it. "What do you think Lord Izaya?" Izaya was very nervous to speak but said, "You look lovely my Lady, you will surely draw attention to yourself." She blushed and said to the owner, "I'll take the dress, but may I see your finest gold jewelry from the "Bella" collection please? "Certainly my Lady," the owner replied. He rushed out the door and before they knew it he rushed back in with a crate of gold jewelry.**_

_**"Lord Izaya, since you picked this dress would you please pick the jewelry you'd like me to wear?," Orihime asked. "If it is your wish my Lady," he replied nervously. Izaya looked through the jewelry and found a gold chained necklace with little light brown gems in tear drop shapes that hung down almost like a v-neck style. Then he found two golden chained bracelets with brown gem charms and brown gem earrings. The last edition he found was a brown gem headpiece that completed her look perfectly. "What do you think my Lady?," Izaya asked her. She walked to the mirror and gasped, "Lord Izaya… You picked the perfect things to wear to the London Ball!" "My Lady, if you don't mind I would like to buy these items for you as a gift." She turned around quickly, "My Lord, I do not wish for you to waste your money on me." "My Lady, I am certain that I am not wasting my money since you love what I have chosen." He turned to the owner, "Please put the these items in my name and hold them at your register." "Certainly my Lord," the owner said bowing to him generously, Orihime picked up her skirts, ran to Izaya, and hugged him. "Thank you so much Lord Izaya, you are too generous to me!" He smiled and hugged her back, "Anything for you my Lady." She released him, kissed him on the cheek, and returned to the curtain to change back into her clothes. He touched his face where she had kissed him and was frozen in awe.**_

_**Orihime walked out of the dressing room and stood next to him, "Are you ready Lord Izaya?" Izaya pulled himself together and replied, "Not yet there is just one more thing that you need." He walked out of the dressing room back to the "Bella" collection and found the perfect golden heels to go with the dress. He looked and saw her eyes sparkle at the sight of the shoes. Izaya walked to the register part and put the shoes on the counter. "I would like to buy all of these items for the Lady Orihime please." The owner nodded, "That will be 7,683.00 Euros my Lord." Izaya put his hand in his pocket, counted his money, and put the amount needed on the table. "Please coming again soon, and have a good time at the ball, my Lord and Lady!," the owner said bowing to them. "Thank you," Orihime said as her and Izaya walked out the door.**_

_**They got into Izaya's carriage and drove off to Orihime's Estate. When they reached the Estate, Izaya got all the items and carried them inside to her room. "Thank you again for the lovely gifts you bought me Izaya, everything is perfect." He bowed to her, "Of course my Lady. You deserve beautiful gifts like those." She giggled and hugged him again. He blushed and hugged her back. "My Lady I must be on my way," Izaya said softly. She slowly released him and smiled, "I understand, please have a safe trip home." He got in his carriage and waved her goodbye and drove away. Orihime went back inside and went to her room. She picked up the dress and looked at it closely. She hugged it tight and hung it up. "It is a beautiful gift, he has eyes for the right things," she said aloud. With that said, she took a bath, changed into her undergarments, and laid on her bed. She laid there thinking about the London Ball and then before she knew it, she dozed off and fell into a deep sleep.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The King's Discussion

_**Chapter 6:The King's Discussion**_

_**London, England, May 2, 1735**_

_**Prince Shizuo was quietly sitting outside with a cup of tea watching the rose bushes move along with the direction of the wind. He stood up and handed his butler the cup, "Please leave me be for a moment, I wish to think without any disturbance." The butler bowed to him, "Certainly your majesty." As the butler walked away Shizuo walked over to one of the rose bushes and sniffed one of the flowers. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming his direction, Shizuo turned to see his father coming to stand next to him.  
"Hello father," Shizuo said flatly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" His father sighed slightly, "Son might I ask you what kind of woman you are looking for?" Shizuo inhaled sharply, "Why do you want to know that?" The king turned to his son, "Shizuo I want you to have the choice to marry whom you choose. I am only concerned about the woman you have in mind, if she is suited to rule the kingdom as princess and soon to be queen." Shizuo turned to his father, "If you really want to know what kind of woman I am looking for then I will tell you." The king cleared his throat, "Go on then my son." Shizuo exhaled deeply, "I am looking for a woman who is calm and kind, who is slow to anger, who is intelligent and talented, who makes my heart long to see her, to have her as my wife, princess, and queen." The king shifted and smiled, "Well then son, I have nothing to worry about." He put his arm around Shizuo and they began walking to the front of the castle. "Son, I want the woman you choose to be everything you dream. However I want her to be a queen who is humble, gracious, and thoughtful." Shizuo nodded his head, "Of course father, I wish those things as well." They walked to the front of the castle.  
It was a marvelous masterpiece of gothic architecture, there was a large open arc indicating that it was the entrance to the castle with grand stairs leading to the doorway, the castle was made of stone and was tall with flying buttresses, there were more arcs for the south, east, and west of the castle each of them decorated with angels praying. In the courtyard there was a grand fountain that had two angels playing instruments with water coming out of them majestically.  
The king held out his hand, "Son, Everyn Castle is a place where powerful rulers have ruled before, it is a treasure to me and your mother." Shizuo shuttered when his father mentioned his mother, "Father do not speak as if mother was still alive, you know that makes me angry." The king frowned, "I am sorry son I know her death still haunts you. To be honest, it haunts me as well." Shizuo shook off the bad feelings and put his arm around his father, "I will find a woman that reminds me of her." His father looked at him in shock, but then relaxed, "I'm happy you've made such a decision." "Mother was a great queen and I want my wife to be the same," Shizuo said. The king chuckled slightly, "I hope you will find that perfect woman at the ball," he said while walking to the castle entrance.  
Shizuo looked up at the sky and spoke aloud, "Mother, I need you to be here at the ball to help me find the woman of my dreams too. After all, I want her to be a lot like you." He put his head back down and began to walk back into the castle.**_


End file.
